The Second Great War
The Second Great War is a conflict between Werewolves and Vampires, particularly the guilds Blackpaw Werewolf Pack and Renegade Vampires Origins The Second great war started in line with Halloween 2011 In which Blackpaw Werewolf Pack and Renegade Vampires first took part in the event. Blackpaw quickly took major military control of all Vampire-Werewolf conflicts, and Renegade leader Adam Oddflower became the acclaimed Vampire King. The rise of the two powers led to war during a general Vampire Werewolf skirmish in which Alex Realms (Radiantsaber at this time) beheaded and slaughtered several Renegade Vampires, causing James Eagleclaws4 and Adam Oddflower (coleaders) to respond with war. The War The Second Great was first began when Adam Oddflower confronted Blackpaw Werewolf Pack leader, Alex Realms on the Werewolf-associated side of Blackspore. Adam Oddflower challenged Realms to a duel and subsequentley lost. This started a fight between several Blackpaw Wolves (including Balto), and the two Vampiric leaders. Throughout the war, the vampires would launch flash-attacks, in which the vampires would stakeout choke points in blackspore, launch attacks, and disappear into the forests again only to return moments later. This guerilla warfare prolonged the war, as no casualties were suffered in most of these occurances. The Fall of Renegade The war hit its peak when Alex Realms launched full war on the vampires, striking the Vampire controlled area of blackspore with a three-pronged attack, one force pushing from the Wolf side, one from the south, and a third, smaller force from the north. The Werewolves were able to storm the Vampire region and force Oddflower to flee Blackspore. Stripped of his land, Adam Oddflower took refuge in the Memorial Caverns, where he recruited, trained, and raised several vampires. It is recorded by a Blackpaw spy that, at any given point in time, Renegade Vampires had 20 to 30 members patrolling the caverns. Multiple spies were sent into the caverns disguised as humans, but were quickly captured and killed by the guards. In a last final push, Blackpaw Werewolf Pack, with the assistance of Bloodclaw Werewolf pack, stormed the memorial caverns and chased the Vampires out. While occupied with the vampires in the caverns. Adam Oddflower took a small team of Vampires and evaded the attack, heading to Blackspore to attempt to destroy the badly-defended homeland of the Werewolves. Alex Realms singlehandedley teleported to the Bog Bone Cemetary and faced both Adam Oddflower and James Eagleclaws4 at the border of the Bog Bone Cemetary. Realms defeated and killed Adam Oddflower, causing James to flee with the remaining forces of the Renegade Vampires. In the final days of the second great war, the Renegade Vampires were hunted and killed, wiping out the guild as a whole. No survivors from Renegade Vampires remain; a standing reminder of the power of Blackpaw Werewolf Pack. Advantages Although both guilds were evenly matched in regards of troops and allies, Blackpaw Werewolf Pack stood out as the victor for several reasons. 1. Blackpaw Werewolf pack put its wolves through a rigerous training before they became warriors. 2. The Renegade Vampires recruited mainly from Seaside and other areas of "new players", the inexperience and lack of high level combat jobs within its ranks was a major factor in the war. 3. Blackpaw Werewolf Pack used superior military tactics, launching multiple-sided attacks on the vampires. Effects of the War After the war, several major changes occured in the roleplay world regarding vampires and werewolves. 1. Blackpaw became the major werewolf power after the Second Great war 2. Vampiric guilds officially died out, and a large vampire guild has not existed since the fall of Renegade Vampires 3. Alex Realms became increasingly popular among werewolves and vampires alike as both a hero and villian. 4. Werewolf alliances became extremeley popular; the defeat of a major enemy pulled wolfkind together and would later help unite them in the Wolf Republic.